Her Twenty First
by I'mYourChemicalRomance
Summary: When you turn twenty-one there’s only one major thing that comes to mind; drinking! My entry to the 3rd Rogan challenge. R&R!


Summary: When you turn twenty one there's only one major thing that comes to mind; drinking!

Disclaimers: I do not own the X-men. I probably shouldn't because some of those sexy bitches deserve some molesting. *cough*wolverine*cough*

Challenge: 3rd Rogan challenge. My things include 1) nail polish 2) "meet him at…" 3) alcohol 4) drivers license – okay 5) purple and black low cut top. Whenever I use these in the story a ( the number and ) with be beside it along with the sentence being bolded. :3 Just to make things easier. Lol.

Her Twenty-First

_One-Shot Rogan Challenge_

"I think you're over thinking this chica." Jubilee, my best friend, announced giving me a close look before continuing to paint my toes. I shrug and look out the window to the darkened sky. Over thinking this huh…?

Well, maybe.

"And I can't believe I can't go, either! Thought I was your best friend?" She mused half-playful half-serious. It made me smile before sighing giving her a guilty look.

"I know but I spent today with you- He wants me tonight."

She clucked her tongue, "That sounds dirty chica."

God did I wish. I sigh and lay my head down, Jubilee letting out a shrill "eep" sound, "Roguey! You're gonna' mess me up on your toes!"

"Sorry, sorry."

Now, racial stereotypes aside, Jubes is great at painting my nails and since my fingers are wet she offered to do my toes since I'm running out of time. Why? Well I should probably start at the beginning…

Today is my birthday. My twenty-first actually. And when I woke up I found a note on my dresser. From … Logan. I'd be lying if it didn't make me happy. The Wolverine writing me a little birthday note. But instead of it saying anything along the lines of birthdays or love confessions (don't I wish) it just said, "Meet me in the garage at nine o'clock tonight. Don't be late."

That was all.

Jubilee was upset at first when I told her she couldn't come. But she also knew how I felt about Logan and decided it was worth it to give me my alone time with Logan. Now it was eight-thirty so I only had thirty more minutes to get my happy ass down stairs and with Logan.

"**Meet him at nine** (2)." I repeated silently, glancing at the clock again. Eight-forty now, actually.

"Rogue, stop staring down the clock, it isn't a goat and you aren't George Clooney." I laugh. God did Jubes love that movie. I much prefer Law Abiding Citizen or anything with Gerard Butler… He's right under Logan on the sexy level. "There! Toes done!"

Pulling me back from my fantasy I look down at my toes and smile, "Thanks Jubes." I glance at my closet, "What should I wea-"

"Let me choose!" Sighing I reach over and grab the **nail polish **(1) before opening my drawer carefully and shoving it in.

"As long as it ain't slutty." Jubilee believed just because I mastered my power meant I had to wear barely anything. Logan really hated it, which is the only reason I put up with it. Part of my psycho crush on him, I guess, was always wanting to fluster and anger him.

"It ain't." she said mocking my natural accent as she pulled out a **purple and black low cut top **(5). Well… It does show off my boobs real well. Then she pulls out a short black skirt and some heels, grinning from ear to ear. Geez, Jubilee. "Pleeeeease, Roguey? This'll make his mouth water for sure, chica."

I take the outfit and look at it carefully, "Really?"

"Definitely."

Fine. Sighing I hurry to the bathroom, stripping off my clothes to put on the outfit. I'm careful not to smudge the black on my nails as I cover my black lacey bra with the shirt and my black lacey underwear with the skirt. Thank god my undergarments matched… Oh lord, nothing was going to happen. I had to stop over thinking this.

It was just Logan. Sure I had the hugest crush on him still… Maybe even love, I dunno… But I couldn't over think it. He'd notice. Hell, he probably already knew about the crush. Luckily, if he did, he didn't let it ruin our relationship. I'd be crushed.

"Rogue! Five minutes!"

Shit!

Wrenching on the heels I bust out of the bathroom, having done my hair and make-up earlier. I give her a smile but she frowns, "What?"

"Something's missing…"

"Jubes…"

"OH!" She dives for my dresser before pulling out- Logan's tags. "These." Reaching up around my neck she locks on the tags, letting them fall right onto my cleavage. Wow. Perfect fit…

"I gave those back to him."

"Yeah well…"

"Ya' _stole _them Jubilee?"

"They look so good on you!"

"Ugh." I have half a mind to take them off but I realize its two till nine and I don't have any more time.

"Go, girl, go!"

I leave then room then, hurrying down stairs, careful not to fall in these sexy death traps and kill myself. If he wanted to meet in the garage it probably meant he was taking me somewhere right? Trying to calm my heart I open the house door to the garage before stepping in. Under the dimness of the lights there was Logan, dressed casual, as always. I start to question dressing up. Then I notice his eyes look me over and I stop second guessing myself.

Thank you, Jubilee.

His gruff and deep voice breaks the silence with a simple, "Hey kid."

I swallow, "Hey, Logan."

That Wolverine smirk of his spreads across his face as he reaches behind him to grab a helmet, "Here." He tosses it too me and I barely catch it. The girly part of me doesn't want to mess up her hair but I ignore it as I pull on the helmet. We were taking his bike.

"Where… Where are we goin'?"

He shrugs, climbing onto the bike before patting the seat behind him, "Guess."

Why is he just speaking in like one or two words? "I dunno…"

"What's so special about twenty-one, Marie?" Marie. God I love it when he uses my real name.

"I drink beer with you all the time." When we're watching hockey games or-

"Just shut up and get on before I decide to leave ya' here." Nodding I quickly get on, "Take off those heels, that's dangerous on a bike." Swallowing I nod and reach down to take them off, leaning against him for support. I realize half way through taking off my heels that my boobs are squished against his back and I swallow, pulling back. "Stuff 'em in the bag behind you."

Obeying I shove them into the bag before turning back around and wrapping my arms around his hard, ripped, stomach… Jesus. Bike rides with him were the only chances I got to be this close to him. Every time I treasured it. Tonight was no different. Snuggling into his back I close my eyes and take a deep breath as he starts up the bike, vibrating underneath me. God.

I grit my teeth not realizing I was gripping his shirt tightly until I hear his voice over the roar of the bike, "Ya' okay back there, kid?"

"F-fine… um just… cold." I lie. And the vibration was doing something to me. Though, this happened every time it was way worse this time. The vibration and heat of the bike-

I realize Logan's pulling over and frown, "What-"

"Here." He pulls off his leather jacket and drapes it over my shoulders, "I'm naturally warm so don't worry." God did I know. Snuggling up to him was the comfiest and warmest thing to do. Better then a blanket. He frowns though and sniffs the air, instantly making me blush.

Oh no.

His eyes lock with mine and a swallow, the spit getting caught in my throat. I notice his nostrils flare and his eyes darken before turning back around. I get the lump down and take a breath as he starts the bike back up. Did he just smell… my arousal?

Shaking it away I watch as he drives up to a club. Oh wow. "You might have had beer with me, but for yer first legal night I'm takin' ya' to drink real alcohol." He muses as he stops the bike and turns it off. I sit there as he gets off and starts inside before pausing and turning back to me. "Ya' coming or what?"

If I drank I would get drunk… If I got drunk. I swallow. Who knows what I'd do. Biting my lip I pull off the helmet before swinging my legs over the bike. I pull on my heels and get up walking up beside him, "I never thought you'd go to a club." I muse softly.

"Eh, great place to meet wom-… en…" I notice the hesitation as he finished the sentence before giving me a careful look. Did he think that would upset me…? I've been in his head, I've seen what he does to get women and who he does. "Anyway, they uh, got good alcohol, well besides the girly shit."

"Hey, I might like the girly shit, thank you." I argue before pushing past him. He chuckles as we head to the line. I expect we have to wait in line like everyone else, but upon seeing Logan the bouncer nods and let's us in. I give him a curious look and he smirks,

"Saved his pregnant wife from a fire a few years back."

I smile, "If I wasn't smart I'd say yer tryin' to impress me, Wolverine." I watch his face but he shows nothing, just shrugs.

"Just tryin' to give you a good birthday."

"Well it's awesome so far- Hey what about my ID?"

"They'll card ya' at the bar."

Oh okay.

We head through the huge doors and instantly we're assaulted by pulsing different lights and music so loud I could barely hear myself think. Smiling from ear to ear like a little kid I watch people on the floor dance and grind into each other. The thought of me doing that to Logan runs across my mind and I have to swallow. Bad Rogue, very bad Rogue.

"This way, kid." I follow him, my mind spaced out to everything around me. At least I wasn't overly or under dressed. A lot of the women were wearing outfits like mine, some more slutty of course. Mine wasn't slutty just sexy. I hope, anyway. I come back just as Logan gets us to the bar. Smiling still I hop up on a stool as Logan sits beside me on another.

"What can I get you two?"

"A scotch." Ew. My dad drank those. Once when I was little I snuck a taste and it was so disgusting. But it was Logan, he liked the hard, bitter stuff.

"And you?" Ummm… Noticing a tiny, cute menu I pick it up and scan it. Sex on the Beach… I've heard of that one. Uh… Vodka, Peach Schnapps, cranberry and grapefruit juice? Sounds tasty.

"Sex on the Beach please!"

"ID."

Reaching into my bra I pull out my **driver's license **(4). I wasn't very happy with that picture but it wasn't so bad either, I could deal with it anyway. I hated carrying purses too and Jubilee revealed that having big boobs like I did came with perks. I notice Logan raise an eyebrow as I hand the card over, "What?" He shakes his head and takes a drink of his scotch. The man hands me back my ID then.

"Nice, happy birthday. I'll be right back with your drink."

"Thank you!" He leaves and I turn to Logan.

"Calm down, kid."

"What?"

"Yer practically bouncin' in yer chair. Take a breath."

"Sorry this is just so new- an' cool. I feel like an adult now that it's completely legal for me ta' drink, ya' know?." I murmur before facing the pulsing lights. The bass of the music vibrates over the floor and I feel like I'm on the motorcycle all over again. Like, have you ever been to a concert and you kinda get turned on by the vibration?

Well maybe it's just me… I dunno.

Either way basses whether at concerts, on stereos, or in trucks, always turn me on a bit. Motorcycles too, of course. Anything really… I guess I'm just real sensitive. Either way it sucked, because now I had a suspicion Logan could smell that.

He clears his throat, bringing me back, and I realize my drink is there. Oh! Smiling I pick it up and down it. The vodka hits my throat and tongue making me wince at the bitter taste but the fruity taste made it bearable. I notice the waiter and Logan both watching me, amused. The waiter probably found it amusing when first-timers came in here, while, Logan just found everything I did that was embarrassing amusing. Blushing I snatch up the menu before looking at more **alcohol** (3).

"I wish I could try them all."

"Go ahead."

I blanch, staring at Logan, "Really?"

"Sure, Chuck's payin'." He mused as he pulls out a credit card, "He said 'Take it, on behalf of her birthday.'" God did I love Charles right now. Best Professor anyone could have!

Licking my lips excitedly I turn back to the menu, calling out everything I wanted to the waiter.

--

I should not have let her drink so much. That was well… a dumb idea of mine, an extremely dumb idea. I should have guessed she'd be a stupid, clumsy drunk. Fuck my life. I watch her almost fall off her stool for the fifth time and quickly reach down to catch her. She giggles and smiles at me through her hair. Maybe I shouldn't have brought her here…

First, she comes down stairs in a sexy outfit; short skirt and low cut top, my tags that disappeared from my bedside table, resting in between her breasts. To make things worse she's pressed against me the whole ride, and it wasn't long before I smelt the thick arousal coming from her. Damn bike vibration. It was nice when I wanted to fuck the girl behind me but this was Marie.

Sure I had dreams about touching her, feeling her wet and crying in pleasure underneath me but those were _dreams. _And they were never gonna' be reality, ever. Even if my Wolverine argues with me, even if Yellow drops hints about it, even if it's obvious Marie likes me still, even if she's twenty-one. I couldn't, I wouldn't.

"Logan! Logan! I love this song!" I try and listen to the lyrics but it just comes out as confusing pop-teen bullshit. Damn am I old. Her hand grabs for mine as she attempts to pull me to the dance floor. Hell no. Ever seen a three hundred something pound, Adamantium heavy, man dance? It ain't pretty I tell you. Ain't pretty at all. "Let's dance."

"Sorry kid, I don't dance." Instead I drink some more whiskey.

"Pleeeeease," she whines.

"Nope." Another shot.

"But Logan!"

"No kid."

"Fine!" Huffing she moves to the dance floor her full hips swaying. She was gonna' embarrass herself, and I would have to save her ass. I watch silently as she makes it without falling before dancing and grinding to the music. When did she get rhythm? Did she have it before this or was that just from the alcohol. Either way it was nice to watch.

What? I said I wouldn't do anything with her, but I could watch.

Then, much to my disgust, another guy (much closer to her age) comes over and they start dancing, Marie grinding against him. I growl despite myself, feeling my caged Wolverine pulling. _What the hell is that mother fucker doing with our mate?!_

I'm used to this, the jealousy, Wolverine's bitching, it happens every time another man gets close to her. I try to ignore that feeling of ripe stinging jealousy but it's hard. Damn near impossible really. It isn't long before I feel the claws under my skin itching to come out and skewer the other guy. But I couldn't. It would ruin Marie's birthday, I wouldn't do that.

Yet…

_Then ya' go get her, asshole. Go get her. It should be ya' she's grindin' against not that pathetic excuse for a male._

He really was. Scrawny, pierced lip, longish black hair. He had fishnet gloves and neon glow sticks around his neck, a true rave-r. What did the kids call 'em? Emos or somethin' like that. He wasn't her type so for a second I wasn't really worried.

_Well maybe he'll turn out ta' be her type since her real type won't grow balls and take her._

I had balls, see 'em everyday, just packed 'em away with this subject. Fighting, sure, killing, okay, taking advantage of the kid, hell no.

Then the little prick has the gall to put his greedy hands right on her hips, practically clutching her ass, Marie to drunk to care. Sober she would have knocked the shit out of him. Pushing from the bar I stalk down to the crowd. Some ecstasy excited girl latches on to me and I push her away, intent on Marie and the loser who was about to lose his "junior".

"Hey."

The kid looks up and a drunken smile covers her face, "Logan!" Instantly the kid retreats. That's right bub, run. "So decided to join me huh? It's 'bout time sugah!" She grabs my hands and bring them to her hips and, too stunned to react, I let her. She starts moving against me then and I swallow. I probably looked like an idiot, everybody swervin' and grindin' away while I stood stark still, trying not to stick Marie with a pole.

"Yer supposed ta' dance, sugah, "She calls before turning into me. She smiles up at me before circling her arms around my neck, my hands still on her hips. It was all I could do from takin' her. She continues to smile at me and I realizing I'm moving… Is this dancing? I've never dance before… as I can remember anyway. It's not so hard dancing… pretty easy actuall-

"OW!"

Shit!

I pull back, having stepped on her toe. I really thought that only happened in movies and with slow dancing not grinding fast music. Marie bends over and I wonder why, I didn't step on her that hard… Oh right the Adamantium thing. Without thinking I pick her up bridal style and head outside for some quiet. Finding a bench I sit her down before bending down to inspect her foot. At least I didn't break her heel. Women hated that.

I lift up her foot, noticing the freshly painted toes. She really got all done. Was it all for me? I look up at her and she's just staring at me now, "Ya' okay?"

She smiles dreamily like, "Mhmmmm."

I frown, "What?"

"Ya' remind me of um… um Orlando Bloom at the end of third Pirates movie…"

What the hell is she talkin' about?

"He kisses… he kisses what's her face's leg…"

Oh… Oh shit.

"I-It looks like… like yer gonna' do that." She's slurring terribly but I can understand her.

"I'm not." She frowns.

"Why not?"

Well first, I don't do mushy stuff like that not to mention he whole "not-planning-on-bedding-Marie" plan… or whatever.

"Just 'cause, come on let's get you home. Can you walk?"

She shakes her head, "Carry me, Orlando." Dammit.

"I ain't this Orlando, Marie, "I growl, picking her up and walking her to the bike before setting her down.

"I know, yer sexier." She murmurs this against my back as I get on the bike, making sure she had her arms around me.

Ignoring the remark I stick the helmet on her head and fasten it on, "Hang on, kid." She nods and obeys, leaning into me.

I ignore the vibration of the bike and how I start to smell her arousal again, concentrating on getting to the mansion and her in her own bedroom, far away from me. I stare at the road as I drive, drowning her out as best as possible, that is until I feel her start to kiss my shoulder blade. Shit. Since she still has my jacket again it's just a thin layer of shirt that's between my skin and her full beautiful lips, kissing me.

It's like she wanted to kill me.

Deep breaths, Logan, deep breaths.

In out, in out, in out.

Jesus she's nuzzling me.

One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three-

She blows in my ear and I practically run into a tree.

"Marie, stop, I'm tryin' to drive."

"Mmm, but I wanna' touch ya'." More kissing.

God really hates me.

"No, kid." But she doesn't stop and I try to focus back on the road. I really regretted taking her to that club now. Worst idea ever. God I'm fucking stupid.

I see the gate of the school rolling up and I feel relieved as I drive up into the garage and shut off the bike. She's still molesting my shoulder and back as I get off before twisting around to watch her slouch and frown at the loss of my body. She huffs before looking at me, smiling again. "Yer skin is salty." She muses, not knowing how much that little statement turns me on.

Growling I lift her up, remembering her foot. I start upstairs and she starts squirming against me, "Looooogan where are we goin'?"

"To bed."

She seems hopeful, "Yer bed, sugah?"

"No, I'm taking ya' to yer own bed then I'm going to mine, _alone."_

She pouts, "But I want ya'." I freeze looking down at her, "Real bad too. Inside me, "she whispers her eyes dark from drunkenness or lustfulness. Maybe both, I'm not real sure. Either way I have to get her in her room before I lose control and give her exactly what she's asking for.

"Yer drunk kid, that's all."

"Nu-uh!" I push open the door to her room quietly and lay her down. "Logan I've always wanted ya'. Please, sugah, I'll make ya' happy." She smiles like a little vixen and I have no doubt how "happy" I'd be. But I'm not going to touch her, not like this, not with her drunk.

I pull off her heels and toss them aside, "I can't sleep in a skirt." Fuck.

"Take it off yerself, kid."

"Please, Logan?" she slurs, rubbing against the bed. Fine. Grabbing the end of the skirt I rip it down, exposing her black lacy panties. Fuck my life. "Shirt, shirt's uncomfortable," she whispers as well. She sits up and this time pulls the clothing off herself making her creamy white breasts rise before falling down with a bounce. I swallow, fuck my life again. She gives me that vixen smile again.

"Can you sleep in that?" Part of me wanted her to say no.

"Mhmmm." She smiles and lays back down. I bend over to pull her covers over her and I feel her sink her hand into my hair. Looking over we lock eyes and her hand travels to my hairy cheek, to which she caresses.

Before I realize exactly what I'm doing I'm kissing her, our lips meshing together. At first it's soft before she responds eagerly and passionately, twisting her hand in my hair as she drags me down farther. She parts her lips and I don't hesitate to claim her mouth with my tongue, taking control as she fights to keep up.

I know what I'm doing is wrong. She's drunk and I shouldn't be doing this.

It's why I pull away, breathing somewhat hard as I stand up straight. Her red, assaulted lips, turn into a frown, her beautiful face red from my whiskers. "Logan, please." Again she begs. And I can smell it, the want, radiating from her in waves.

I can't.

"Sorry, kid." But I want her, more then anyone, and so I decide.

"If you remember this tomorrow mornin' then know this; if ya' still want me my door is open for ya'." Even in her drunkenness I think she understands 'cause she nods, though disappointed. I walk to the door silently and close it on my way out.

"Happy Twenty-First, Marie."

God do I hope she remembers.

--

There it is! My entry to the New Rogan challenge. 3 I do hope it's up to par you guys and not too long.. I got carried away xD. Remember to vote for me! If I win or get a lot of reviews I'll make a sequel. 3 Hm is that a bribe…? Maybeh. :D


End file.
